


Of Snow Forts and Romantic Surprises

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Snow Fort, genya and david being cuties in a snow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: A seasonal Genya x David fic based on a seasonal prompt: “Quick, get in the snow fort!”Because who else would build a snow fort for Christmas? :')





	Of Snow Forts and Romantic Surprises

 

 

 

With extra care she placed the final glass bauble on the tree. Its inside had a handful of gold glitter and tiny metal trinkets and it sparkled bright as the fairy lights illuminated it at random. Genya stepped away from the tree and observed her work.

At least twenty more of those glass baubles were scattered throughout the tree, surrounded by dozens of other decorations she’d gotten throughout the year. The baubles had been an early Christmas present from Alina and Genya adored the gift. She always adored gifts made especially for her, there was truly nothing quite like receiving something made with love and specifically for one’s person.

She placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it once, “Soon I’ll have a bauble of my own. And then, not long after that I’ll have a wild child running wild around a tree like this one, threatening those lovely baubles. Right?” she said to no one. Or maybe to both the tree and her still flat belly. She’d gotten the news just a couple of weeks ago so it was too soon for anything to show, but that didn’t stop her from being excited and speaking even more to herself. Well, to the little human growing inside of her.

“Genya! Quick! Come here!” David called for her, his head popping through the crack of a glass door for just a fraction of a second. Then, before she could ask him what on earth had him so excited to have her outside in the cold when night had already fallen, he was gone.

With a heavy sigh, Genya cracked her neck and followed her husband.

 

* * *

 

“Did you drag me outside for this?” She deadpanned.

David didn’t even feel the sting of her loving deadpanned complaint. He just beamed at her, “Isn’t it beautiful? I made it for you! And…” He sniffed a bit and she noticed his eyes were a little mistier than usual, “And for our little miracle.” He sighed, “I still can’t believe it…” he whispered to himself in an awed tone.

Genya smiled, “I know. It’s still so new to me too.”

David flashed a shy smile before pointing behind him, “Like I said, I made it especially for you. And to celebrate the good news of course.”

“And it’s wonderful, but it’s a bit cold for us to enjoy it right now. Don’t you think?”

David looked up and his eyes widened a fraction, “Quick! Get in the snow fort!” He ushered her in and Genya had to strength to deny him such an eager request. She wondered just why David had built a snow fort at night and to be used at night…

“Come on, Genya. Lie down, I’ve brought your favourite blankets and even some of Nadia’s homemade cookies.” He quickly said, offering her his hand.

Genya rolled her eyes, “I’m not big and wobbly yet, Da. I can still lie down by myself all right. But thank you.” She said and pecked his lips.

Once the two were settled in, covered in blankets, lying on an inflating mattress and munching on a cookie, Genya turned to David, “So… Why are we lying inside a snow fort that doesn’t even have a ceiling?” She whispered, pointing out the fact that David’s brilliantly made snow fort lacked… a ceiling.

A soft blush tinged his cheeks, “In a minute, Genya. You’ll understand.” He looked at his watch, “Actually, in approximately thirty five seconds.”

She opened her mouth, ready to ask what the hell he meant when David held her chin and tipped her eyes up and straight at the sky. Not long had passed before a shooting star illuminated the skies above them. A gasp left her lips, “Oh! David! A falling star!”

“Indeed! I read an article announcing the event and guessed you would appreciate watching it from a privileged spot.” He said, cheeks still pink.

Genya giggled as another star passed by, “Oh, this is wonderful, David! What a wonderful and romantic surprise!” She beamed and pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss. A wicked smirk danced on her lips when she broke away as she was graced with a much blushed and very wide-eyed David. “I knew you could be book-classic romantic.” She added, breathless.

David nodded, “Yes. Star-gazing is a classic romantic plan.”

She rolled her eyes, “I know there’s no point in telling you to stop being so flustered every time we make out, but still… You don’t have to be so flustered, you know?” She arched a brow.

He nodded, “I know, I know. But… Every day is still so surprising to wake up and find that it’s true. That you really chose me when you knew I was not a good choice of a partner.” He looked away, “I cannot help it…”

“Aww, David. You really can’t. And that’s why you are my perfect choice of a partner.” She said. Then, when David’s blush grew even brighter, she felt a little devious, “You know what? I don’t think we’ve celebrated the good news properly yet.”

Confusion married his features, “What do you mean? We had dinner, Alina got you those baubles, and I made this fort… I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t understand.”

She leaned in, lips a breath away from his ear, “I think we should… Christen this fort, David. Properly and under the stars.” Her voice dropped, becoming husky enough to draw a wide eyed gaze from her husband.

“Out here?” He gasped.

Genya nodded, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“Oh.” He let out. Then he breathed, “I never thought of that, but I suppose… Is it romantic as well?”

She laughed, “Yes, David. Very.”

“Very well then.” He said and pulled her in for a kiss, “Merry Christmas, Genya my dear.”

“Merry Christmas, David my love.” She mumbled against his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cute enough? Or should I added even more fluff for the tooth rotting level? I just love David knowing the technicalities of things but still and forever being flustered when doing them. And so does Genya, ofc.
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is awesome, especially since it's a Genya x David fic and they are underrated cuties.
> 
> MOAR TO COME ON THIS JOLLY DAY


End file.
